the_cult_of_pollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Archduke Caine II
Biography Peter Caine was born into the American People's Superstate during the regime of John F. Kennedy on May 11th, 1963. He was born into the working-class Caine family. He moved to the Asda Reich in 1985 after graduating from Boston University he would stay there for several years before moving back to the newly formed Free American Empire and would live in Beaver Damns until 2016 where he moved back to Asda and would start his full time political career eventually ascending to Pope, nobility, prime ministry and dictator of the Polly Empire. Early Life Coming from a working-class family he had a hard childhood, he was an only child and only had his father growing up as his mother passed away during childbirth. Peter Caine's father was an alcoholic and left a negative impression on Peter. At this time America still had a public school system and with this Peter managed to scrape what little qualifications he could. He managed to get into Boston University where he studied dog training, art and politics. After university and becoming an adult his father passed away, Peter now found himself alone and even less wealthy then his father was. He began making art as a way of life and purchased an apartment in Boston, he lived there for a few years before meeting a woman who owned a pet shop, he would later go on to have a relationship with her in 1998, he would then purchase several acre's of land where he would start a business in dog training. Political Career After his dog training business didn't go as he planned Peter moved to the Asda Reich for a new life on the other side of the world. He brought an apartment in London the capital of Asda and found a job at a local newspaper where he would meet a man named Barry Corrigan who would later become the Führer of Asda and eventually Emperor of the Polly Empire. After working at the local newspaper Peter decided to join the Ramsay Political Party where he learnt important skills such as cooking, during this period he made many local rants about Asda politics and American politics, his views were seen as very radical even for Asda standards so he was kicked out of the party. In 1992 Peter moved back to America to his ranch in Beaver Damns, during his time living back in Beaver Damns he had many strange encounters such as: aliens, watermelon children, bigfoot, dogmen, bats, raven swarms. In 2005 Peter would have a vision that would change his life, a sleeping deity contacted Peter in his dreams this deity would later reveal itself to be Polly, Peter believed the visions due to all of his encounters with the supernatural, he started a local and small Polly movement in Beaver Damns however the people there were misguided and would not listen. In 2008 Peter had realised his frequent visions had stopped, fearing for the worse he began planning a religious uprising to please his deity, he began planning the legions of Swiss Guard that would protect his new religious order. In 2016 Philip Ludgate's health begins to deteriorate, Peter see's his opportunity, swiftly he books a flight to Asda, when he arrives he realises the most likely successor will be Barry Corrigan, as if divine intervention when Philip dies Barry Marries Amie Ludgate who then with her family are assassinated. Shortly after Barry's ascension the two individuals meet up, Peter tells Barry about Polly, Barry appears sceptical at first but is swiftly overcome by Polly and the two begin making plans for a wide spread Polly Empire, the integration is slow and takes until June 2019 for the Polly Empire to be properly established. Category:World Leaders